plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Garlic
Garlic '(tiếng Việt: ''Tỏi) là một cây xuất hiện trong ''Plants vs. Zombies'', Plants vs. Zombies 2, và Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. ''Bất kì zombie nào cắn phải nó đều sẽ bị chuyển sang hàng bên cạnh. Tuy nhiên, Pharaoh Zombie khi vẫn đang trong hòm xác ướp và các zombie máy móc như Robo-Cone Zombie thì không bị chuyển hàng khi ăn Garlic. Trong game đầu tiên, nó là cây thứ 39 được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành màn 5-5. Sang game thứ hai, nó là cây thứ tư lấy được ở Neon Mixtape Tour sau khi hoàn thành Neon Mixtape Tour - Ngày 17. Nguồn gốc Garlic được dựa trên củ tỏi (Allium sativum), một loại gia vị có mùi đặc trưng của họ Hành. Âm thanh ''Plants vs. Zombies Tiếng zombie phát ra khi cắn phải Garlic. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' '''Garlic Garlic diverts zombies into other lanes. Usage: on contact Special: diverts zombies into other lanes Lane-diversion isn't just Garlic's profession. It's his passion. He carries an advanced Doctorate in Redirection from the Brussels University. He'll talk all day about lane vectors and repulse arrays. He even pushes things into alternate avenues at home. Somehow his wife puts up with it. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 50 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Mediocre Garlic diverts zombies into other lanes. Good against zombies, as well as proof against any vampires who might accidentally wander by. Tổng quan Garlic có thể chịu được tối đa 21 phát cắn, và nó bắt đầu thay đổi vẻ ngoài ở phát cắn thứ 7 và 14 trước khi bị ăn hoàn toàn. Tuy nhiên, trong ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'', ''nó chỉ có thể chịu được 5 phát cắn, và vẻ ngoài của nó thay đổi ở phát cắn thứ 2 và thứ 4. Bởi vậy, Garlic có thể chuyển tối đa 20 zombie sang hàng khác ở ''Plants vs. Zombies, ''5 zombie ở ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, hoặc 4 zombie ở Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''(vì ở PvZ2, Garlic chỉ chịu được 12 phát cắn, mà zombie cần cắn 3 phát mới chuyển hàng). Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Garlic sẽ hồi lại toàn bộ máu và thổi ra một hàng khí ga ra trước mặt, khiến tất cả zombie (trừ Pharaoh Zombie nếu còn hòm xác ướp và các zombie máy móc) chuyển sang hàng bên cạnh. Sau khi zombie đã chuyển xong, chúng sẽ bị đơ trong khoảng 7.5 giây trước khi di chuyển trở lại. Sử dụng Người chơi nên đặt Garlic lên phía trước hàng để chuyển zombie sang các hàng khác, nhằm đạt hiệu quả tấn công hoặc phòng thủ cao hơn. Garlic chỉ có tác dụng với các zombie cắn phải, vì vậy chúng không thể cản chân những zombie không ăn cây như Zomboni, Catapult Zombie, Bungee Zombie và Gargantuar. Ngoài ra, Garlic cũng vô dụng trước Pogo Zombie hay Pole Vaulting Zombie nếu chúng vẫn còn thiết bị của mình, vì chúng sẽ nhảy qua nó. Balloon Zombie cũng bay qua được Garlic mà không phải chịu ảnh hưởng. Sau khi cắn phải Garlic, zombie sẽ không chuyển vuông góc sang hàng khác, mà di chuyển lên một chút và tạo ra tiếng khó chịu kèm với nhăn mặt. Zombie sẽ không nhăn mặt nếu người chơi gõ vào dòng chữ "future". Zombie cắn phải Garlic cũng sẽ dừng lại trong giây lát rồi mới chuyển đi. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies Garlic sẽ là một cây hữu dụng trong gần như tất cả các màn nếu sử dụng đúng cách, vì nó có thể chuyển zombie sang các hàng có hàng phòng thủ tốt hơn. Nó đặc biệt có giá trị ở các màn Hồ Bơi và Sương Mù, vì zombie chỉ có một hàng để chuyển sang. Nó nên được sử dụng kèm với Gloom-shroom cùng hàng, bằng cách này, zombie sẽ bị tấn công liên tục bởi cây nấm mà không gây ra thiệt hại gì. Nó cũng có thể được dùng để giúp người chơi không phải đặt quá nhiều cây phòng thủ, tạo không gian an toàn phía sau nó cho Sunflower hay Marigold. Sử dụng Garlic là một cách rất tốt để đạt được thành tích "Sunny Days" nếu người chơi có nhiều cây phòng thủ như Tall-nut hay Pumpkin. Các cây tấn công có khả năng kiểm soát đám đông tốt như Melon-pult đặc biệt cần đi kèm ở đây vì một đám đông zombie có thể dễ dàng phá hủy cây phòng thủ trong tích tắc. Ngoài Gloom-shroom, người chơi có thể tối đa hóa sức sát thương cho zombie bằng cách đặt thêm Threepeater sau các cây phòng thủ, hoặc sử dụng Spikeweed/Spikerock ở hàng mà zombie bị chuyển đến. Thêm Snow Pea hoặc Winter Melon để làm chậm zombie vào hỗn hợp trên và người chơi sẽ có một sự kết hợp chết chóc, đủ sức tiêu diệt một đội quân zombie hùng hậu. Một chiến thuật khá hay khác là đặt các Split Pea trong Pumpkin thành hàng rồi thêm Garlic ra phía trước, cùng với Torchwood ở phía sau, và một Garlic nữa ở chéo phía dưới một ô so với Torchwood. Người chơi không cần trồng thêm bất cứ cây gì ngoài Spikeweed/Spikerock vào cùng hàng với Garlic bên dưới để tối đa hóa hiệu quả bắn của Split Pea và Torchwood. Đám Split Pea sẽ loại bỏ dễ dàng Pogo Zombie và Pole Vaulting Zombie kể cả khi chúng đã nhảy qua đầu, mà vẫn có thể kiểm soát được các zombie đã bị chuyển hàng hai lần. Nên cẩn thận là nếu người chơi sử dụng nhiều Garlic ở các hàng liên tiếp, zombie sẽ không bị ngăn chặn vô thời hạn. Như đã nói ở trên, khi bị chuyển hàng chúng sẽ nhích lên một chút, và sau khoảng ba đến năm lần chuyển như vậy, chúng đã có thể vượt qua "bức tường" Garlic rồi. Ngoài ra, có thể sử dụng hai Garlic trên cùng một hàng để đối phó với Pole Vaulting Zombie, vì sau khi nhảy thì zombie này vẫn ăn cây như thường. Trong mini-game Seeing Stars, trồng một Garlic vào hàng giữa lúc đầu màn chơi sẽ khá hữu dụng, vì ở hàng đó người chơi sẽ phải trồng rất nhiều Starfruit, và ở các hàng khác, người chơi có thể bố trí thêm cây phòng thủ được. Hãy luôn để ý đến lượng máu còn lại của Garlic. Nó không thể được trồng lại như các cây phòng thủ khác mà chỉ có thể đào đi, nên cố gắng chuẩn bị tinh thần khi nó sắp bị ăn mất, và trồng một cây mới ngay lập tức. Garlic nên được thay sớm sau khi nó bắt đầu chảy nước mắt, vì điều này có nghĩa là nó sắp bị ăn hoàn toàn rồi. Trong mini-game Last Stand, Garlic thường được kết hợp với Gloom-shroom, Pumpkin và Marigold để tạo thành chiến thuật cày tiền cũng khá hiệu quả. Một điều cuối cùng cần lưu ý, đó là Garlic bọc trong Pumpkin sẽ không có tác dụng. Đó là vì zombie sẽ ăn Pumpkin trước mà không ăn Garlic, thế nên trồng kiểu này sẽ hoàn toàn vô dụng. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Công dụng của Garlic trong game thứ hai gặp phải cả điểm có lợi lẫn bất lợi rất lớn. Về mặt tích cực thì giờ đây đã có thêm rất nhiều cây có thể kết hợp tốt được với nó như Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon, Rotobaga, Phat Beet và Electric Currant. Tuy nhiên, khả năng đập nát hay lướt qua hàng rào phòng thủ của zombie đã trở nên rất phổ biến ở mọi thế giới, điển hình như Ancient Egypt, Far Future, Big Wave Beach và Neon Mixtape Tour, nơi thường xuyên có những zombie có khả năng như vậy, hoặc miễn nhiễm với Garlic, khiến cho các chiến thuật để sử dụng Garlic ở game đầu tiên trở nên lỗi thời. Mặc dù thế, hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó vẫn có tác dụng khá ổn, vì Garlic sẽ thổi ra một luồng khí ga có khả năng đẩy thậm chí cả Gargantuar sang hàng bên cạnh, cộng với làm đơ chúng trong giây lát. Tuy nhiên, để sử dụng được chiến thuật này lâu dài thì người chơi cần có một nguồn Plant Food dồi dào (từ Power Lily hoặc mua). Ô Sức Mạnh cũng là một phương án khác để giúp tiết kiệm trong trường hợp này. Nó cũng vấp phải sự cạnh tranh với Sweet Potato, loại cây mặc dù có đắt hơn một chút, nhưng không cần phải bị ăn mới có thể đổi chỗ zombie sang hàng khác, và nhờ vậy nó có thể đặt sau cây phòng thủ mà vẫn có tác dụng. Vì Garlic có nhiều mối đe dọa lớn hơn so với game đầu tiên và có sức chống chịu kém hơn hẳn, nên nó không nên được dùng như một cây phòng thủ chính nữa. Tránh sử dụng Garlic với Pharaoh Zombie khi chúng vẫn còn hòm xác ướp, hay các zombie máy móc vì chúng miễn nhiễm với đặc tính của nó, mà thay vào đó chúng sẽ ăn nó hoàn toàn. Cho Garlic Plant Food trong trường hợp này cũng vô dụng. Garlic tương đối có ích trong Jurassic Marsh vì nó có thể đổi zombie sang hàng không có khủng long hoặc ngược lại sang hàng có khủng long đã bị quyến rũ. Nó cũng khá hữu dụng trong những màn cần bảo vệ cây vì nó giúp đẩy zombie ra xa khỏi cây đó. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Nếu một zombie cắn phải Garlic khi mã "future" đang có hiệu lực thì nó sẽ không dừng lại và nhăn mặt, mặc dù nó vẫn phát ra tiếng kêu lên. * Garlic chết sau khi bị bắn 21 viên đạn đậu, có nghĩa là một viên đậu tương đương với một phát cắn với Garlic. * Trên gói hạt giống cho thấy nó có lông mày. Tuy nhiên, khi được trồng thì Garlic lại không có. Nó lại có lông mày trong quảng cáo của Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. * Garlic là một trong số bốn cây có đời sống tình cảm được nhắc đến trong Suburban Almanac. Ba cây còn lại là Repeater, Threepeater và Cactus. * Trong phiên bản Nintendo DS, zombie sẽ chuyển hàng chậm hơn so với ở các phiên bản khác, và thay vì kêu "lè", zombie sẽ rên. * Cũng như Tall-nut, Garlic sẽ chảy một giọt nước mắt trước khi bị ăn hoàn toàn. * Garlic là một trong năm cây có vẻ ngoài thay đổi khi chúng bị thương. Các cây còn lại bao gồm Wall-nut, Pumpkin, Tall-nut và Spikerock. * Một số zombie sẽ không nhăn mặt hay tỏa ra khí xanh khi cắn phải Garlic, mặc dù chúng vẫn sẽ di chuyển sang hàng khác. * Nó là cây phòng thủ duy nhất không được hỗ trợ bởi Wall-nut First Aid. Một cây khác có thay đổi ngoại hình khi bị thương nhưng cũng không trồng đè lên được là Spikerock, nhưng có lẽ là vì nó là cây tấn công. * Trong bản iPad của game, nếu zombie cắn phải Garlic, đầu của zombie đó sẽ ngẩng lên. * Mặc dù nó chịu được hơn mười phát cắn từ zombie so với hầu hết cây khác, nó cũng sẽ chỉ chịu được sáu quả bóng rổ ném ra bởi Catapult Zombie, tức là bằng với các cây đó. * Nếu một zombie bị thôi miên cố ăn một zombie khác không bị thôi miên, và có một Garlic chặn đường, cả hai hoặc chỉ zombie không bị thôi miên sẽ nhăn mặt và chuyển sang hàng khác. * Garlic là cây duy nhất vừa có thể bị ăn vừa có thể được bỏ qua bởi cùng một zombie. Nó cũng là cây phòng thủ duy nhất mà Ladder Zombie không đặt cầu thang lên. * Khi một zombie cắn đúng miếng cuối cùng mà Garic chịu được, zombie đó sẽ không bị chuyển hàng, có nghĩa là Garlic thật ra chỉ có tác dụng với tối đa 20 zombie mà thôi. * Garlic có hai răng nhìn thấy được, nhưng sau khi bị cắn bảy lần (tức chuyển sang giai đoạn thay đổi ngoại hình thứ hai), nó chỉ còn một răng. Đến phát cắn thứ mười bốn thì nó không còn răng nào cả. * Garlic và Potato Mine là hai cây duy nhất có hai răng. * Trong bản Nintendo DS, Garlic trông có vẻ giận dữ. * Garlic là cây phòng thủ duy nhất có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh. * Garlic là một trong ba cây duy nhất khóc. Các cây còn lại là Tall-nut khi thay đổi vẻ ngoài đến giai đoạn ba và Scaredy-shroom khi nó trốn zombie. * Nếu một zombie cắn một miếng vào Garlic và gần như lập tức bị trúng đạn bơ, zombie đó có thể cắn thành hai phát vào Garlic. * Vì zombie chuyển hàng khá chậm trong bản Nintendo DS, nếu một zombie chết ngay sau khi cắn Garlic, nó sẽ có thể gục xuống ở khoảng giữa hai hàng. * Có một lỗi xảy ra nếu một zombie cắn Garlic rồi nhăn mặt và kêu lên ngay khi người chơi nhập vào "future", zombie đó sẽ bị mất hàm dưới. Nó sẽ giữ nguyên như vậy kể cả khi người chơi nhập "future" một lần nữa, và chỉ chở về bình thường khi nó chết. * Nếu một Dancing Zombie ăn phải nó, các Backup Dancer vẫn ở nguyên hàng của mình. * Trong bản iPad, Backup Dancer bị biến dạng mặt sau khi cắn Garlic. * Cob Cannon, Garlic và Spikerock là những cây duy nhất có ghi chú trong Almanac nhắc đến địa danh có thật (Harvard, New York, Đại học Brüssel và châu Âu). * Nếu một zombie cắn phải Garlic trong một màn có năm hàng (Ban Ngày, Ban Đêm và Mái Nhà), chúng sẽ thường lên hàng trên hơn là xuống hàng dưới, trừ khi Garlic được đặt ở hàng trên cùng/dưới cùng. * Nếu một Gargantuar đập nát một Garlic đã bị thương, hình bẹp dí của nó vẫn là khi nó chưa bị xước sát gì cả. Điều này tương tự với Wall-nut, Tall-nut, and Pumpkin. * Có một lỗi âm thanh xảy ra khi zombie kêu lên "lè" nhưng lại có tiếng kích chuột ở cuối. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Zombie không còn nhăn mặt khi cắn phải Garlic. Thay vào đó, chúng sẽ đơ ra một lúc và có khí xanh phát ra, sau đó chuyển hàng. * Cử động nghỉ của nó giống với của Toadstool. Cử động mắt của nó thì giống với cử động mắt của Strawburst. * Ghi chú trong Almanac của nó có nhắc đến một thần thoại, đó là tỏi là điểm yếu của ma cà rồng. * Không giống game đầu tiên, Wall-nut First Aid giờ đã có tác dụng với cây này. * Garlic là cây phòng thủ duy nhất từ game đầu tiên mà không có chỉ số chống chịu liệt kê trong Almanac. * Một trong số những trang phục của nó được dựa trên SpongeBob SquarePants, ''đó là chiếc mũ Glove World. * Garlic giờ đã có lông mày, không như game đầu. * Hơi thở độc của Garlic khi được cho Plant Food trông giống khí ga làm đơ của Chili Bean và hơi thở của Stunion. ** Cả ba loại khí ga này đều làm đơ zombie. * Garlic nhảy trong trailer mặt B của Neon Mixtape Tour, và cử động này chính là cử động khi được tưới nước trong Zen Garden của nó. * Trong Pirate Seas, zombie ăn phải Garlic trồng trên ván sẽ không bao giờ đi xuống nước. Thay vào đó, chúng sẽ chỉ chuyển sang hàng có ván. * Trang phục của Garlic sẽ hơi cử động một chút khi nó bị thương, khiến nó là cây đầu tiên có trang phục cử động được khi bị ăn. Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies Online * Ngoại hình của nó được dựa trên Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. * Sức chống chịu của nó giờ bị giảm xuống (từ 21 phát cắn xuông còn 5). ** Nó thay đổi ngoại hình ở phát cắn thứ hai và thứ tư rồi mới mất hẳn. * Giá mặt trời của nó giờ là 75. * Nó có cử động nghỉ giống game đầu tiên. * Tốc độ khôi phục của nó giờ là Trung bình. * Nó và Bubble Flower là hai cây duy nhất trong East Sea Dragon Palace không thể lấy được ở Adventure Mode. Xem thêm * Gloom-shroom * Sweet Potato * Phat Beet Thể_loại:Mái nhà Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây có tác dụng trên một hàng Thể_loại:Cây có tác dụng khi bị ăn Thể_loại:Cây mái nhà